


Stories of Friendship

by SeverEstHolmes



Series: Heart and Music [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kid!Lock, Other, Pirates, School, Sherlock's first day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverEstHolmes/pseuds/SeverEstHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is reluctant to go to school for his first day - he would rather stay at home, but being forced to go by Mycroft leads him to meet someone very special.<br/>Second oneshot in "Heart and Music" Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or anything else that the great ACD created. I also hold no rights over the BBC adaptations and additions of characters!

“But why?”

            Mycroft rolled his eyes as he dragged his little brother along behind him;’ this was the five-year-olds favourite question at the moment, everything had to be _‘but why’_ -ed before they could progress.

            “You have to go to school to learn, Sherlock.” Mycroft replied in an age weary way, as he had said this several times before this week in the run up to Sherlock starting school for the first time. Sherlock was pouting and dragging his feet along behind him on the pavement in protest to Mycroft trying to hurry him up.

            “But- ” Sherlock started again, but Mycroft cut over him.

            “Because Eleanor can’t keep teaching you on your own, you need to go to school with a proper teacher and other children and you’ll learn things all together and make friends.” Sherlock ripped his hand out of Mycroft’s bigger one and crossed arms across his chest, pouting expertly.

            “But why can’t I do that with Eleanor?” He protested vehemently. Mycroft sighed, he was going to be late if he didn’t deliver Sherlock to the school with time to spare to get to the senior section; he knelt down in front of Sherlock.

            “Eleanor spoke to you about this, don’t you remember Sherlock? She’ll be at home when you get back from school – but you need to go and be with people the same age as you and learn things with them in class.” Mycroft said gently, putting his hands on the outside of Sherlock’s upper arms to try and coax him back into movement again.

            “But what if I don’t want to go to school?” Sherlock whispered, portraying more anxiety than stubbornness.

            “You have to, otherwise Mummy and Daddy and Eleanor will get in trouble for you not going.” Mycroft answered, “And I’m sure you’ll like it Sherlock! If you tell your teacher that you like pirates she might help you learn some more about them.”

            “And ancient Egypt?” Sherlock muttered, allowing Mycroft to take his hand and begin to guide him again.

            “Yep, maybe ancient Egypt too. And maybe some of your classmates will play pirates with you at break time.” Mycroft encouraged. “Does that sound alright?”

            “I suppose.” Sherlock mumbled, as though he didn’t quite want to admit that it sounded exciting.

            At the school gates Mycroft bent down in front of Sherlock again and straightened out his blazer and tie, at which Sherlock squirmed as though he was in discomfort. Although he looked like he was trying to pull away from Mycroft’s restraining hands, the look in his eyes showed how scared he was of all these other children around, some of which were much bigger than he was.

            “You have to go in now, but I’ll come round and see you at break time – make sure everything’s alright.” Mycroft reassured Sherlock, who nodded whilst biting his bottom lip. “You’ll be fine Sherlock, you love learning with Eleanor – this is just bigger so you can learn more!” Sherlock didn’t look convinced as Mycroft turned him round and pushed him through the school gates.

            “Are you Sherlock Holmes?” A young woman with long chestnut hair had bent down in front of Sherlock as he was herded into a classroom. He nodded whilst looking around, and noting that most of the other kids his age were there with their parents, but he had been sent with Mycroft. The young woman smiled: “I’m Miss Carstairs, I’m your teacher this year. If you come over here with me I’ll get you settled at your table before we start.” She led Sherlock over to a small table with four seats around it – one of which already occupied by a blonde girl. “This is Catherine, she’s going to be sitting at your table this term. Catherine, this is Sherlock. How about you sit down too Sherlock and you can colour something in until everyone is sat down?” Sherlock took what appeared to be his seat – it had his name laminated and stuck onto the wood of the desk with cellotape – while the teacher disappeared off to help with some child who was screaming. Catherine, the blonde girl in the seat diagonally across from Sherlock was colouring in with an excessively sharpened pencil. It seemed it was going to take an awfully long time for Miss Carstairs to get everyone in their seats and settled with something.

            Meanwhile, the two vacant seats at the table Sherlock was seated at had been filled by a girl and a boy. The boy looked slightly older than most of the others in the class – maybe he was in the wrong room, Sherlock thought. The boy drew a sheet of paper towards him and picked up one of the coloured pencils that were littered across the table top. Sherlock noticed that the boy threw him several nervous glances, but always looked away quickly when he noticed Sherlock was looking back. On the fourth time that Sherlock caught the boy’s eyes he cleared his throat before saying quietly:

            “Hi.” The boy seemed to check that Sherlock was actually talking to him by glancing at the two girls at the table and, seeing them chattering to each other, smiled.

            “Hi.” He responded. Sherlock wasn’t quite sure of how to progress this conversation; this sort of thing wasn’t his strong point.

            “Uuh, my name is Sherlock.” He said finally.

            “I’m John.” John replied, still colouring in his picture – much more haphazardly now.

            “How old are you?” Sherlock asked quite abruptly.

            “I’m six next week.” John wriggled in his chair and scratched at his incredibly short, sandy-coloured hair.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be in Year 2?” Sherlock inquired.

            “Yeah.” John nodded. “But my dad is in the Navy so we moved about a lot last year and I didn’t get to start school.” John explained, he didn’t look too impressed about this situation, but Sherlock’s eyes had widened.

            “Your dad’s in the Navy? Wow! That’s so cool – like, does he get to go on ships like pirates?” John seemed genuinely baffled; clearly this was not the response that he was used to. “Have you been on a ship?”

            “Yeah, I visited once before he went away.” John said.

            “Cool!” Sherlock breathed in awe, staring with wide eyes at John across the table. Then before he could stop the words coming out he had blurted: “Do you like pirates?”

            “Yeah.” John answered.

            “Do you want to play pirates at break?!” Sherlock questioned enthusiastically. John’s face had broken into a massive grin, but before he had the time to reply Miss Carstairs had started to speak to the class as a whole.

            Sherlock was kicking his heels against the side of the low wall that he was sitting on; Mycroft had to go looking for Sherlock before he could find him.

            “Come on Sherlock.” Mycroft called across the deserted playground to his little brother. “I thought you’d be desperate to get home and see Eleanor.” Sherlock didn’t move from his place atop the wall, so Mycroft had to cross the concrete football pitch to where Sherlock was sitting.

            “Do we have to go home?” Sherlock asked Mycroft, a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

            “Yes Sherlock, we have to go home and get dinner and see Eleanor and go to bed.” Mycroft answered, feeling confused at his brother’s rapid change around from when they were going to school in the morning. “But we are coming back tomorrow.”

            “Are we?” Sherlock brightened up when he heard Mycroft say that. “Will John be here tomorrow?” Mycroft raised his eyebrow.

            “Who’s John?” He asked.

            “He sits across from me in class and he played pirates with me.” Sherlock said, as though that explained everything.

            “Oh, so is he your friend?” The thought had suddenly dawned on Mycroft.

            “Yeah.” Sherlock agreed. “So I’ll be able to play pirates again tomorrow?”

            “Yeah, come on.” Mycroft coaxed Sherlock off the wall. “We can go home and you can tell Eleanor all about playing pirates with John.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read this, I'd love to hear what you think about it - good or bad! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
